1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a user terminal device which provides an electronic shopping service, a server, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strengthened with development of electronic technologies, various types of user terminal devices are now used. Further, the distribution of user terminal devices having high performance, such as smart phone and tablet PC, has greatly expanded.
Additionally, the types of services provided by user terminal devices have also been enhanced. Specifically, the intention of a user using the user terminal device has changed to favor faster, easier, and simpler services. In view of this situation, services that can be provided from the user terminal devices are continuously researched in many places.
One such exemplary service is a shopping service. Historically, shopping can be done by using cash or credit cards at offline locations. However, customers recently began shopping in a way that allows products to be ordered at an online shopping mall with a personal computer where payment uses a credit card authentication method, a cellular phone authentication method, or a deposit without a bankbook.
When using these online shopping services, customers may find the online shopping services inconvenient to have credit cards or other payment tools for payment. Thus, the user terminal device has limits when providing shopping services.
Therefore, there is a growing need for the development of new technology so that shopping services can be provided to a user more conveniently and efficiently by using the user terminal device.